1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to an antenna design, and more particularly, to an antenna apparatus having a sensing component coupled to a first antenna component to additionally act as a second antenna component and a related signal processing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Along with advance of communication technology, mobile communication devices are more and more popular. However, electromagnetic radiation generated by a mobile communication device will cause harm to the human body, and therefore present wireless communication specifications have strict regulations about a specific absorption rate (SAR) generated by an antenna.
A traditional SAR control method is employing a sensor to sense whether there is an approaching human tissue and accordingly regulating the electromagnetic radiation generated by the antenna to make it fall within an acceptable range, wherein the sensor is often kept in a distance from the clearance zone of the antenna to prevent the efficiency of the antenna from degrading. However, such a design would need extra space for deploying the sensor and the clearance zone, and such space available for the sensor is getting smaller while the mobile communication device becomes more compact.
Besides, the maximum value of the SAR happens in the radiation zone of the antenna. If the sensor is distanced from the antenna too far, a user may be exposed to the hazardous electromagnetic radiation. Therefore, there is a need to provide a monolithic design for integration of the antenna and the sensor, such that the sensor can sense the SAR more effectively.